1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an easily openable disposable container for filling and sealing a liquid or paste-like content such as a seasoning, a detergent, a cosmetic, or a particle-like content, capable of forming an open part in a part of the sealed part with the seal of the sealed part peeled off for pressing out the content to the outside of the container by pressuring the contained with the palms or fingers in the case the user would like to take out the sealed content, and a sealing die therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present inventor has proposed a large number of patent applications and utility model applications including the Japanese Patent Utility Model Publication (JP-B) Nos. 6-19473, 6-21862, 7-23408, and 8-10561 concerning a disposable container provided with an easily openable function or structure.
According to the easily openable disposable containers, which have been proposed by the present inventor, the initial object was achieved in terms of providing an easily openable function to a container. However, a die needed for realizing the sealing structure for the easily openable function is complicated, and thus a problem is involved in that the production thereof takes labor so as to soar the cost, and it is reflected to the production cost of the container.
Moreover, according to the disposable containers, which have been proposed by the present inventor, in relation to the sealing structure of the easily openable part, since the easily openable part is opened by the opening operation of generating the opening pressure to the content by pressuring the container itself with the fingers, in the case the content is liquid, the content stored therein is scattered to the outside at the time the container is opened, and thus it is problematic.
Furthermore, depending on the liquid content stored in the container, the content is filled to a position higher than a lateral sealing position so as to execute the submerged sealing. In this case, since the content is adhered at the opening part, and thus a problem in terms of the hygiene or the external appearance is also concerned.
Moreover, since a sealing die for the disposable container comprising the above-mentioned special opening function needs to be produced independently from a die for ordinary sealing, the die cost is reflected to the above-mentioned disposable container cost, and thus it is problematic.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a disposable container having an easily openable structure, capable of solving the problems in the easily openable disposable containers, which have been proposed by the present inventor, and a low cost die therefor.
An easily openable disposable container according to the present invention for solving the above-mentioned problems has a configuration of a disposable container comprising a sheet such as a synthetic resin film or a film-like sheet with an aluminum foil laminated on the film for sealing the substance to be stored by sealing the entirety or a part of the periphery with a content such as a liquid or a particle, with an easily openable part formed in a part of the sealed part, wherein the sealing of the easily openable part is formed in a width narrower than the sealing width in the other part of the sealed part, and a narrow width vertical sealing is formed continuously from the narrow width sealed part, elongating in the direction substantially orthogonal thereto into the inside of the container such that the sealing of the easily openable part forms a substantially T shape or a substantially V shape in a plan view.
In the above-mentioned configuration, the end terminal of the narrow width vertical sealing is a part to be a peeling starting end of the openable part in the container of the present invention. In order to prevent inadvertent peel off of the vertical sealing part by the external stress, or the like, in the present invention, dot sealing is formed in one or a plurality in the vicinity of the vertical sealing part end terminal on the extending line of the vertical sealing part so as to restrain peel off of the peeling starting end part of the vertical sealing part end terminal.
In the present invention, the tip end shape of the vertical sealing part is formed sharply in the case peeling with a small pressuring force is desired. In contrast, it is formed in a thick semi round shape in the case peeling with a large pressuring force is desired.
Moreover, the length of the vertical sealing part is formed longitudinally in the case peeling with a small force is desired. In contrast, it is formed shortly in the case peeling with a large pressuring force is desired. Specifically, with the premise that the inner width of the sealing part provided with the easily openable part (width of the storage chamber) is W, the length of the vertical sealing part is selected from a range of about 1/3 W to 1/several W, or less, for example, about 1/10 W, and set. However, the length of the vertical sealing part can be can be changed or set optionally based on the easily openable property (opening convenience) to be obtained, depending on the thickness of the sheet, such as a resin film to be used for the container of the present invention, the material thereof, the property of the substance to be stored, or the like.
In the present invention, by providing the easily openable part of the above-mentioned configurations in the disposable container, it is conceivable that the opened opening part may be enlarged more than needed depending on the size of the pressure of the hands applied on the container. Therefore, according to the present invention, in the sealing shape comprising a substantially T shape, or the like in the plan view of the easily openable part, in order to limit the opening width, the length of the narrow width sealing part is formed substantially same as the width of the part to be opened (opening width). By forming the narrow width sealing part length (width of the opening part) of the easily openable part accordingly, since the peeling and opening operation started from the narrow width vertical sealing part is stopped in the narrow width sealing part of a preset length, the opening width of the easily openable part can be limited to that position.
In the present invention, as to the die for forming the above-mentioned easily openable part, by using one having one side or a part of a sealing operation part in a sealing die for an ordinary notch type openable container replaceable with one side or a part of a sealing operation part formed in a substantially T shape for forming an easily openable part for a container of the present invention, the die cost can be reduced drastically.